


My Guy

by SilentSiren47 (Valonia)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valonia/pseuds/SilentSiren47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George stayed on Dr. Burke’s couch for two weeks before Cristina moved into his old bedroom at Meredith’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guy

George stayed on Dr. Burke’s couch for two weeks before Cristina moved into his old bedroom at Meredith’s house. George was a little hurt, even though she wasn’t his friend, exactly. Later, he thought that maybe she had been waiting for an excuse to leave, but George couldn’t understand why. Dr. Burke was nice and he made really good food, and his couch was really comfortable, even if George missed having a bed sometimes.

Dr. Burke said to call him Preston, but George mostly avoided calling him anything when they were in the apartment. At the hospital, Dr. Burke still called him O’Malley, so George didn’t call him by his first name there, either. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to call him Preston at the hospital even if Dr. Burke told him to. George didn’t think even Cristina ever called him Preston at the hospital, but then, she never called him Preston at home either.

They only talked about what happened with Meredith one time, the morning after George’s first night on the couch. Cristina had already left for the hospital in order to snatch the best cases, and George woke up to the smell of coffee and some kind of oatmeal thing that looked weird but ended up tasting really good. He stumbled over to the kitchen and took the cup of coffee that Dr. Burke handed to him, and then sat down, still sleepy. He took a sip of the coffee and rested his head on his hand. He looked up, startled, when Dr. Burke started to speak.

“You know, O’Malley, Grey is… well, anyone who can be good friends with Cristina has to be pretty complicated.”

“But… you live with Cristina.” George shook his head slightly, confused.

Dr. Burke smiled that slow smile. “That’s how I know.”

George liked the times when Cristina was gone and it was just him and Dr. Burke in the apartment. They talked about surgery sometimes, but mostly they just talked about things like the news or the weather, and then about pets they used to have, and about their childhoods. George thought that Dr. Burke was easier to talk to than Meredith or Cristina or even Izzie. Dr. Burke would actually listen to George instead of having his own conversation where nothing George said really mattered. George started to file things away to tell Dr. Burke when he got home. He especially liked when he could make Dr. Burke laugh, and George started to be a sponge again, but he was a funny-stuff sponge instead of an information sponge.

Dr. Burke taught him to cook a few meals, and then George stopped eating meat, too. He never really liked the thought of eating an animal, especially not when he had to shoot it, but it had never occurred to George just to stop eating them, just like that. None of the others even bugged him about it, but maybe they just didn’t notice. He was still staying away from Meredith, and Izzie and Alex were busy either fighting or having sex, and Cristina only noticed him if he had some exciting patient.

When Dr. Burke started requesting George for more and more surgeries, though, that was when Cristina started to pay more attention to George. She started dropping hints about him getting his own place, except that Cristina didn’t really understand hinting, so she basically just kept handing him the classified ads every time he turned around, even if his hands were full or covered in something really gross that needed to be washed off right away.

George knew that he needed to find his own place, but it made him sad whenever he started to think about it, and Dr. Burke said that he could stay on the couch as long as he wanted, and the way he said it meant that it was really okay for George to stay. And when he was in surgery with Dr. Burke, George was a lot less nervous than he used to be, and it turned out that George was really good at what he did, it was like the elevator guy again, but it was almost every day.

When Cristina left, George felt bad, because Dr. Burke was sad and a little bit angry, and George knew that it was all his fault.

“I can leave,” George told him. “I mean, I need to get my own place anyway, and if I leave, she’ll come back.”

“She might.” Dr. Burke looked at him with serious eyes. “But then again, she might not. You have a place here as long as you want it, George.” He sighed softly. “You’re still my guy.”

George couldn’t stop himself, he hugged Dr. Burke hard, and Dr. Burke hugged him back, and it was different than when George would hug his brothers or his dad, because Dr. Burke didn’t pound him on the back while they hugged. They just kept their arms around each other for a long time before Dr. Burke sighed again and stepped back.

“Good night, George.”

“Good night, um, Preston.”

Dr. Burke smiled a little then, even though it was a sad smile, so George decided to start calling him Preston more often.

George assisted on a heart transplant, and it was the most awesome thing George had ever seen. Dr. Burke was such an amazing surgeon, and George loved watching his hands move inside the patient. He always knew exactly what to do, even when bad things started to happen, and the patient pulled through. When they got home, George stood and watched as Preston chopped up some vegetables for dinner. They were both being happy and silly because the patient was doing really well, and George tried to take a piece of carrot off the cutting board but Preston grabbed his hand to stop him, and they were both smiling, and then George kissed him.

George backed up really fast and apologized, and he started trying to figure out where he was going to live now, when Preston laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, George…” Preston was still smiling a little bit, but he shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” George looked around frantically. Maybe he could go to the bathroom and then come back out and pretend that it never happened.

“George.” Preston squeezed his shoulder. “I’m just not looking forward to telling the chief that I’m dating another intern.”

“You don’t have to, I mean, I won’t tell anyone, and maybe we shouldn’t tell anyone, ever, and we’re not dating, I mean, are we?” George took a deep breath. He felt like he might pass out.

Preston leaned forward and kissed him lightly before turning back to the stove. They ate quietly. George still wasn’t quite sure what was happening when Preston walked toward his bedroom.

“Come to bed, George.” Preston smiled softly.

George grabbed his pillow and his blanket from the couch and stood at the foot of the bed. Preston pulled the covers back, and George climbed in next to him. He lay really still on one side of the bed until Preston put his arm around him, and then George turned so his head was lying on Preston’s chest, and it felt weird but it also felt really good, and George tried to relax and get some sleep. He knew that he needed to be rested for the next day.

He was pretty sure that Cristina was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to the Isaiah Washington meltdown.


End file.
